


Fugitive

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: As the tech guy, but also, Park supposed, because he was one of her closest friends, Aram stepped forward, but the Agent holding the phone apologetically shook his head."She says she'll only talk with Agent Ressler."
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all KNOW that fics were coming after THAT ep! This fic definitely isn't as intense as ones that will no doubt be written soon but it came into my head so I had to write it.  
> Let me know what you think, enjoy!

Since the day after Keen had taken off with Domonic, officially putting herself in fugitive status, Ressler had been… in a mood.  
Park didn't know how else to describe it.  
He was short tempered, had a constant scowl and as Aram described it, had gone more stoic and serious then 'newly formed task force Ressler' (Park didn't understand exactly what that meant). Even Cooper, their _boss_ seemed to be slightly more wary around him. Park thought it was fair though. The partners had always seemed close and Ressler was probably taking it harder than anyone else because Keen hadn't told him what she was going to do. 

Right now, a day later, they were in a house where Keen and her entourage had last been spotted, though it was currently empty. Ressler was still in a mood, his expression severe enough that other agents were giving him slightly nervous glances and speaking to him only when necessary. Aram, ever the loyal friend but still a good agent, was searching for and tracking Keen, but it was clear to everyone that he wasn't happy about it. 

The quiet and serious search of the house was paused by the ringing of the home phone and she, Ressler and Aram headed to the kitchen. 

A FBI tech held the phone up.  
"It's Agent Keen."

Why on earth would Keen be calling here?  
Judging by Ressler and Aram's faces, they were equally as surprised. Park remembered however, that Keen _had_ left her phone at home, so if she wanted to contact someone, calling where she knew they would all be would do the trick.

As the tech guy, but also, Park supposed, because he was one of her closest friends, Aram stepped forward, but the Agent holding the phone apologetically shook his head.  
"She says she'll only talk with Agent Ressler."

Aram nodded, not seeming at all fazed by the request, while the Agent in question sighed and moved towards the phone.  
Though Park respected Keen, the other agent wasn't really in a position to make demands right now, so she said, "put it on speaker."

For a brief moment, a look she couldn't quite decipher flashed across Ressler's face, and seeing it, Aram replied, "no it's okay, I think Agent Ressler can handle it."

Giving him a small but grateful smile, Ressler took the phone, took a deep breath, and though she was currently a fugitive, said her name in a tone which conveyed both anticipation but most of all relief.  
"Liz."

There was a pause as Keen seemed to say something, something which caused Ressler to sigh, rub his face with one hand, and reply back in almost a whisper.  
"I know."

Park stilled. She didn't know what was happening but it definitely seemed to be about more than just Agent Keen being on the run.  
Just the three of them in the room now, Park glanced at Aram to see if he knew what was happening. Unlike her, he didn't seem confused. Eyes still on Ressler, Aram instead looked intrigued by the conversation between the partners. 

"Liz -" Park realised that Ressler was the only one to ever call her that, "- let us, let _me_ , help you. Don't make me do this again, especially not now." 

Now Park was really confused. What was going on? She could tell Ressler was trying to keep his voice neutral but it wasn't working. There was some genuine emotion there. What did he mean by again? And why especially not now?  
Her plans to analyse the entire conversation were interrupted by Aram who, seeming to have some inclination about what was happening, tapped her shoulder and said, "we should go back to checking out the rest of the house."

She was about to argue back, Ressler was talking on the phone with Keen, a fugitive, after all (also she was now curious about the call) but before she could say anything, Ressler looked up after hearing what Aram said.

The agent looked weary, but a look seemed to pass between him and Aram, some unspoken understanding, and his voice more sure now, he said to her, "yeah, lets go check the rest of the house."  
And with one backwards glance at Ressler (who now had a hand on the counter, head bent down, and whispering words she could no longer hear into the phone) she followed Aram out of the room.

Park wasn't going to let this easily go however, and when Aram refused to acknowledge that something strange had happened, she brought it up herself.  
"What was all that about?"  
He opened his mouth but from his expression she could tell he was either going to lie or minimise what had happened.  
"And don't tell me it's nothing because I've never seen Agent Ressler like that."  
Aram promptly shut his mouth and Park continued.  
"What did he mean by don't make me do this _again_?"

Aram gave her a slightly sad smile.  
"It's a long story."

She sighed.  
"Let me guess. It's a long _long_ story?" 

He laughed.  
"Yup. That's the one."

"Let me guess, the 'especially not now' bit is also a long long story?"

Aram seemed to genuinely think about it before replying.  
"I'm not 100% sure what he's referring to, but if my broad guess is correct, then I think it's more of a recent story."  
Park raised an eyebrow. She had absolutely _no_ idea what he was talking about and wanted him to elaborate.  
He turned to her and, seeing her look, laughed and shook his head.  
"Sorry Agent Park, but I think I'll keep that to myself for now."  
Park sighed, but she understood. Aram had known both Ressler and Keen for almost a decade at this point, and that was more than enough time for him to choose loyalty to them.

"And anyway -" Park looked back at Aram, "- we _do_ actually need to check the rest of the house."

She rolled her eyes.  
"So we'll go search every inch of the house for Keen's location while Ressler actually just _talks_ with her on the phone?"

Aram laughed.  
"Yup. Sounds about right."

Park rolled her eyes. This situation was slightly ridiculous, but she followed Aram into the rest of the house anyway.


End file.
